Better Late Than Never
by MissKaylee
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid never had a prom when he was in high school. When his girlfriend creates him one with the help of the team, will this be the best night of his life? Or one of many with the girl he loves? One-Shot


_Better Late Than Never_

"Please, Spencer," Maeve, Spencer Reid's girlfriend, begged humorously.

Spencer groaned unhappy at his losing battle. "Come on, Maeve. Don't make me get it out."

Maeve pouted and made her big chocolate brown eyes go wide. Spencer groaned even more. He's a sucker for the puppy dog pout.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed, "but don't say I didn't warn you." He stood up and went to his hall closet and began to dig through his old boxes.

Maeve laughed at her boyfriend's antics. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him rifle through his old things. She couldn't believe that only two months ago they were still only communicating by top secret phone calls and letters. Then her stalker managed to find her but luckily Spencer and his team of FBI agents managed to get both her and Spencer out of Diane's grasp. Now they're just enjoying life together.

They were actually talking about their old high school days, well Maeve's good ones and Spencer's bad ones, when suddenly Maeve asked to take a look at his year book. Spencer argued and refused to bring it out until Maeve finally got him to relent. Spencer finally found it and walked back to the couch. He gave it to Maeve and she went on to flip through it.

She went right to Spencer's class and began looking for his last name. When she finally found it she couldn't help but gasp. Spencer was such a cutie at twelve-years-old. His hair was extremely short but he had big square glasses like Steve Urkle. Maeve had to admit though, she liked that Spencer had contacts. That way she could see his gorgeous eyes.

"Go on, make fun," Spencer urged expecting her to do so.

She shook her head and giggled. "I am not going to make fun. You were so cute though. I still can't believe that when I was going through puberty, you were graduating high school."

Spencer opened his mouth to spew some type of statistic or fact that nobody knows about but he closed his mouth once again when he noticed how distracted she was by his yearbook. He watched her as she flipped through the pages. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that she was his. How could a beautiful, self-confident geneticist like a shy, socially-awkward, couldn't-get-a-date-if-his-life-depended-on-it genius?

"What?" Maeve asked quietly as she noticed Spencer's gaze.

He shook his head but leaned close to kiss hers. "Nothing, it's just that my life has been one wild roller-coaster after another. It's just nice to finally have a chance at something good, something stable."

Maeve leaned up and gave him an equally loving kiss. "I'm glad."

Maeve continued to look at the pictures in Spencer's year book until she got to the prom section. She began to explain to him how her prom was. Her reminiscing stopped though when she noticed how quiet Spencer was.

"What is it?"

"I just don't know what you mean?" Spencer said quietly referring to the great prom memories.

"That's a first," Maeve joked. Her smile faded when she saw how serious Spencer was. "You didn't go to your prom, did you?"

Spencer simply shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I was a little kid that was constantly getting bullied," Spencer shrugged. "I didn't want to get locked in a closet or get punch thrown on me. So I just stayed at home that night and took care of my mom."

"That's so sad though." Maeve placed her hand on Spencer's cheek. "Everyone deserves a prom."

"Really Maeve, it's fine," Spencer told her. "I'm not exactly the dancing type anyway."

Maeve laughed at that. She remembered when Morgan had insisted that they all go out to a club one night. Spencer tried to back out but Maeve wouldn't let him. The whole night though she tried teaching him to dance, eventually she allowed him to call it a quits and they sat at the bar talking instead.

"Okay," Maeve gave up.

Spencer got up to go refill their cups of coffee. As Maeve watched him walk away, she knew this was not fine. And it wasn't the end of it either.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me," Maeve told them sitting down.

When Spencer left to go to the bookstore down the street from his apartment, Maeve immediately called Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, Blake, and JJ. She met them at a Starbucks a couple of blocks away from the apartment.

"It's no problem," Hotch said. "It sounded important."

"Please, tell me there aren't any more stalkers after you," Morgan joked.

Maeve shook her head. "Nope, I'm stalker clean. But the reason why I called you is because I want to do something for Spencer and I need your help."

"We didn't forget his birthday again, did we?" Morgan wondered pulling out his phone probably to check his calendar.

"No, it's not his birthday."

The team of profilers glanced at each other then looked back at their teammate's girlfriend with interest.

"Then what's up?" Blake asked.

Maeve explained to them that Spencer never had a prom in high school and her plan. By the end of the conversation they all seemed to really like the idea. They were quite willing to help.

"Okay, everyone have their plans?" Garcia looked at the list she made as soon as she heard the initial plan.

Everyone nodded knowing what they had to do.

Derek shook his head amused. "Pretty Boy will never know what hit him."

* * *

"So, why did we have to dress so nice?" Spencer asked his girlfriend as they parked in front of Rossi's house. He was currently wearing a full-fledged tuxedo that had a green vest and matching tie. Maeve had gotten it for him. Maeve was wearing an ankle-length green strapless dress that had a silver band wrapped around her waist and her hair was in a fancy bun. She was also wearing black heels to match.

"Because it's a special night," Maeve said simply.

The genius raised a curious eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he got out of his car then opened Maeve's car door. They held hands as they walked to Rossi's front door. When they got to the door Spencer placed a gentle kiss on Maeve's forehead before ringing the doorbell. They only had to wait a moment before the door opened.

Rossi smiled at them. "Caio, amic! Benvenuti nella casa di Rossi!"

"Sorry, Dave, but I don't speak Italian," Maeve told him sheepishly.

"He said 'Hello, friends! Welcome to the house of Rossi!'" Spencer translated effortlessly.

"You can never let me have my fun, can you?" Rossi shook his head. "Everyone's in the back."

It was then that Spencer realized how nice David Rossi cleaned up. His hear was gelled back, and he was wearing some type of aftershave. He was wearing the same tuxedo he wore to the BAU when the team was called in suddenly for the Alaskan case a few years ago.

When they walked to the back porch Spencer turned speechless. The porch and gazebo were both covered with twinkling lights. Cloth covered tables were spread out on Rossi's pristine grass. There were caterers in the kitchen working on food for everyone. Also everyone was dressed quite formal. Hotch, Morgan, and Will LaMontagne were each wearing tuxedos while the Garcia, JJ, Beth were each wearing long dresses like Maeve. JJ's was a one strap, dark blue dress and her hair was in a half-up, half-down do. Garcia's, currently, blonde hair was straight and inn a high bun. She was wearing a long, very colorful, tie-dye style dress. Not many people could pull that type of dress off but Garcia did. Beth's hair was curly and hung around her shoulders. Her dress was a purple, ankle-length spaghetti strap that was cut along her right leg.

"So, why is everyone dressed so . . . formally?" Spencer asked.

"That question will have to wait, Boy Wonder," Garcia apologized. "We're still waiting on one other person."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Who? The team's all here."

"Oh, that hurts, Reid." Spencer turned around to find Ashley Seaver walking toward him in the same type of attire as the rest of the team. Her blonde hair was curled around her shoulders and she was wearing a short purple dress with silver sequins along the top and the bottom was all scrunched together like ruffles.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Reid walked forward and gave her a hug. The two kept in touch after she transferred to Swan's unit, but they hadn't actually seen each other since the day she left.

"Penelope invited me," Ashley said simply.

Spencer paused and looked at the people he's called family for the past ten years of his life. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I'd suggest asking that girlfriend of yours, Kid," Morgan joked smirking at him.

Spencer turned to Maeve. He didn't have to say anything; Maeve knew what he was asking.

"I know that you said you didn't mind not having a prom, but I feel that every man should be able to experience one," Maeve told him. "And now, welcome to your prom."

"You all actually participated in this?"

"It was all your girlfriend and Baby Girl," Morgan said. "They did everything. All we had to do was move things around and get dressed."

"And with that, let's party!" Garcia went to her laptop that was sitting on one of the tables and immediately had a song play. Everyone grabbed a party and went to the gazebo to dance.

Spencer turned to his girlfriend and rested his hand on her cheek which she leaned into. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this, you know?"

Maeve nodded. "Yes, I did. Now how about we join everyone on the dance floor?" She suggested.

Spencer hesitated. "That may not be a good idea."

Maeve immediately morphed her faced into the puppy-dog pout. He smiled and shook his head. "I can't say no to you," he realized.

Maeve kissed him one last time before pulling him to the dance floor where their family and friends were at. Everyone spent the night dancing, eating, and making memories.

"I love you," Maeve whispered into her boyfriend's ear as they danced that night.

"And I love you," he whispered back.

_Nothing can separate their love._


End file.
